Fai's AP Class
by KuroFaiSplee
Summary: Remember those magical minutes in that bathroom stall? Well, for Fai and Kurogane, that was not nearly enough. Kurogane comes to Fai's house for a night full of fun. Sequel to "Fai's Class". Must read that first or you won't get it! VERY RAUNCHY!


**DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE PREQUEL, "FAI'S CLASS". IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Fai's AP Class**

Kurogane rang the doorbell of the two story abode that horrible highway traffic had prevented him from reaching early. He glanced at his watch. Two minutes until eight. He wasn't late, but he was anxious to get started.

He heard a set of feet fly down the stairs and felt a presence through the door stare at him through the peephole.

"Just a moment!" a voice called.

Kurogane didn't respond and stood patiently on the doorstep for about two minutes. It seemed like five to him, but it was indeed two.

The door flew open and a very young girl stood before him.

"Welcome, good sir. Won't you come in? Pwofessor Fwuorite has expected you."

"Thanks,"

Kurogane stepped inside to of the room. It was a nice temperature, and the foyer was nicely decorated. In front of him was a set of stairs, as well as the entrance to the kitchen. To his left he could see a very comfortable living room, and to the right, a very exquisite dinning room.

"Where is Fai?"

"My apowogies." The young girl bowed. "I am his niece, Sakuwa. Uncle Fai is changing my witto bwother, Syaowan, and then he's going to take us back to ouwr mommy."

"Oh. I guess that's fine…."

Kurogane didn't quite understand why he was going to be left alone in Fai's home, without Fai, for an extended period of time. He understood that he was responsible for his niece and nephew, but he just wished that he would have had some notice or something. What was he supposed to do for however long?

Both Kurogane and Sakura quickly turned their heads to the top of the stairs when they heard a loud squeal. Fai was coming down from the top of the stairs holding and shushing a brown-haired baby boy.

"Hush, Syaoran, hush now! We're on our way back to mommy!"

At the word "mommy" Syaoran quieted a little.

"Hey, Kuro-puu! You're right on time! You wanna show Kuro-puu how you learned to walk, Syaoran?" he said, as he put Syaoran on his feet.

Syaoran stumbled. He used the bottom stair for leverage. It took him a few seconds, but he got his balance and began to put one foot in front of the other. Then he raised his arms as he got closer to Kurogane.

"Aww, he likes you!" Kurogane picked up Syaoran, who giggled at the touch. "Say, 'Kuro-puu'!"

"Ahgu blahgabo,"

"Say, 'Kuro-puu'!"

"Ku… ro… Kuro-puu!"

"YAY!" Sakura and Fai exclaimed simultaneously as Syaoran clapped for himself. Fai took the baby out of smiling Kurogane's hands.

"Very good, Syaoran. Let me put you two in your car seats and then I'm going to come back to say goodbye to Kuro-puu, okay?"

Fai took Sakura by the hand while he held Syaoran in the other.

"I'll be back, Kuro!"

They exited, leaving Kurogane alone in the house. He took off his shoes and sat down in the living room. He began to contemplate all of the dirty things he might be doing that night.

So lost in thought, Kurogane didn't hear Fai open the door and was only awakened from his reverie when Fai said, quite loudly, "Kuro-myuu, I have something to tell you!"

"Oh, hey,"

Kurogane stood up and walked toward the door where Fai was standing.

"As you know, I have to take little Sakura and baby Syaoran home,"

"Yeah. Cute kids. But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I thought of that," Fai told him. The mystery that was in his voice earlier that day was back. "I set up a little scavenger hunt for you. You'll start right through that arch in the kitchen."

"Scavenger hunt?"

"Yep! This _is_, after all, an AP class. There is just a little bit more work involved, Kuro-puu!"

Kurogane chuckled. "Only the kid can call me that. Until he learns to talk better, at least."

Fai laughed back. "Fine, Kuro-pii!"

"Using a different vowel doesn't make it better,"

"Does this?"

Fai got on his tiptoes to peck Kurogane sweetly on the lips.

That wasn't quite enough for Kurogane. When Fai stepped back, Kurogane stepped forward with his hands outstretched for Fai's body to slide into. And slide he did into another kiss with his arms behind his neck.

The kiss ended and the eye-staring began.

"Someone's an eager beaver tonight. I hope you're ready for an intense few hours of instruction."

"Oh, I've been ready all day,"

"Good, good…. Go ahead and get started on your pre-class assignment in the kitchen. It's due in ten minutes when I return."

In a one second movement, Fai ran one finger down Kurogane's body, stepped out of Kurogane's grasp, and turned to walk to the driveway.

He almost wanted to go after Fai, tackle him to the ground, and just start a big make-out session on the grass. He knew better though, because not only would the kids be forced to watch, it would only delay the real fun that would start in ten minutes.

If Fai was trying to get his motors running, he had done the trick with the combined anxiety and kisses. If Fai was trying to stimulate him down there, he _had_.

Kurogane walked into the kitchen. A cat clock on the wall told him 8:04. 8:14 he engraved into his mind. Then their adventures could begin.

There was a note on the refrigerator in Fai's elegant, clean cursive.

_Kuro-puu,_

_This is step one. Please go to the cabinet directly behind you and get two bowls. Next, put three scoops of ice cream in each bowl. Put the bowls in the freezer so they don't melt._

_Part two of step one is to get the bag of grapes out of the refrigerator drawer. Put them in the glass bowl that you will also find in the cabinet behind you and wash them off. Put them in the freezer too._

_The last thing to do in the kitchen is to grab the matches from the drawer. Carry them upstairs to my bedroom where you will find your next step._

_Get going!_

_-Fai_

Kurogane got right on it so that he would be absolutely ready when Fai got home. He scooped that ice cream, washed those grapes, snatched up the matches, and raced up the stairs.

When he entered Fai's room, it looked almost same as he remembered the last time he was there because of a biology project. It could have been a very fun time, but the two were not quite as close back then. Very tidy and well decorated, it welcomed Kurogane back in. The piece of furniture calling to him the most was the new king-sized bed, the only big difference. Luckily, that was where the next note was placed.

_Hey, you made it!_

_This is step two. Take the matches, using as many as you need, to light all of the candles in the room. I'll give you a hint… there are 16! Can you find them all? ;)_

_Once that is all done, go into my CD cabinet and find my "Kuro-time" CD. Hehehe! Put it into my sound system._

_The last thing in here for now is to get my treasure chest that is under my bed. You'll see that it's locked, and you can find the key in the next room: the bathroom!_

_Hurry, hurry, Kuro! I'll be home any minute!_

_-Fai_

Kurogane began to get frustrated when he couldn't find the last candle. He got even more frustrated when he realized he had overlooked it about ten times.

8:10. He swore under his breath. Who knew how many more steps that idiot had put around the house?

The CD and treasure chest part he felt made up for lost time, even though they were simple tasks to begin with. He dashed to the bathroom.

It was nearly sparkling in there. Squeaky clean, even. Not a thing seemed out of place, so it was fairly easy to find the next note taped to the mirror.

_Hello, once again!_

_This is the third and final step. I need you to do one last thing before you grab the key. If you look right next to the note you will see the reflection of a set of bottles on the end table. Be a sweetie and take the bottles out of their packaging, then take the key that is in the drawer back to my room. But no peeking inside my treasure chest!_

_-Fai_

His pocketknife was snatched up and used to cut through the plastic wrap on all of the bottles without even reading their labels. Kurogane was in a rush. He dropped the key about five times once he had it in his hand.

Kurogane was hoping that perhaps Fai was already in his room waiting for him. Perhaps he was dressed in some sexy outfit that he was going to strip out of. Perhaps there was a hole in the bottom of the treasure chest Fai didn't want him to open and Fai was sitting on the bed with his legs spread out with Kurogane's favourite part of him inside the hole… oh man! Just the thought of that titillated Kurogane beyond belief. He could have had a boner right then. But he didn't. He had more control than that. One thing he prided himself on, but didn't share with the world, was his ability to control himself down there.

Unfortunately, Fai was not waiting in a provocative pose on his bed. He was not already naked. He wasn't even on the imaginary stripper pole. He was not there at all. Both Kurogane's spirits and near-boner sunk. He looked at his watch.

"It's 8:15…. He should be here by now." he said to himself as he walked to Fai's bed and sat down. He placed the key next to the chest and began the wait.

He just sat there, checking his watch every few seconds, and listening for the sound of Fai's car.

8:18 came.

"Where is that idiot?"

He looked over at the box next to him. He lifted the weighty thing and checked for a hole on the bottom. Nope. Man! It gets more and more disappointing.

He shook it a little, getting more curious and anxious by the second.

_Fai is five minutes late…. Might as well get things started in his absence. I know he said not to open this yet, but I'm just- I can't wait anymore!_

He picked up the chest, inserted the key, and turned. The lock clicked open, but before Kurogane could lift up the lid, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up.

There was Fai in the same attire as earlier. A regular blue T-shirt and black pants. No visible man-thong or anything else. Fai was slowly walking toward him with a straight face.

"Well, well, well, someone's impatient. I thought I specified in my notes that you were _not_ to open my treasure chest."

"You're late. How long did you expect me to wait?"

"It does not matter," he sighed and turned around. "Since the student cannot follow instructions, I'm afraid we will have to… cancel class!"

"NO!" Kurogane didn't mean to scream. Not at all. But he had. However, it had not startled Fai. It was almost as if Fai had mentally scripted this.

Fai twirled his head around. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry I… opened the box five seconds early,"

Fai faced Kurogane now with his arms crossed. He stayed silent and Kurogane expected he wanted more.

"And I hope that this won't… ruin tonight. Will it?"

Kurogane had waited too long and worked too hard to get out of work to come here tonight. He wasn't about to let it be all for nought.

"Hmm…. You _really_ want to have class that badly?"

Kurogane didn't answer, but luckily for him, Fai continued without him.

"As you are probably well aware, this is more of a… practical course. So, since I can hear you_ say_ you're remorseful for not obeying directions, let me see you show it."

Uncontrollably, Kurogane grinned a little.

"This night will also be in parts. To make up for your… irresponsible behavior, you must receive incredibly high marks on the Preparation Test. You should know everything by now from your previous… assignments. I don't think I need to explain what you're preparing to do, so go ahead and show me you know how to prepare."

Kurogane knew exactly where Fai was going with this, even through the roleplay metaphors. Fai didn't move an inch, which signified that he wanted Kurogane to take charge.

Kurogane had worn this shirt on purpose. It was not the wolf shirt from earlier, it was a plain, white shirt that he would not mind messing up. He didn't want to tear it, so he just took it off the sexiest way he could while doing a sort of dance.

Fai did do one thing, he reached over to his sound system and pressed play. A Meringue song came on, and it happened to almost match what Kurogane was doing.

He almost stopped moving because Kurogane was no dancer, but in order to keep his professor happy, he kept moving to the music a little while he also took off Fai's shirt before hitting the Next button.

"Let's change the mood now," Kurogane said. He also turned off Fai's lights leaving only the 16 burning candles to light the room. He didn't know what song was next, but it was just the one. A slow, sexy sort of song.

Kurogane took off his socks like normal, and Fai already had his off, but he took his sweet time on Fai's pants. First, he felt down the blonde's back until he reached the fabric. Fai stood there with his hands on Kurogane's shoulders, waiting for his next move. His next move was to keep one hand there while the other unbuttoned the pants, eye contact sustained. Kurogane smiled to himself when his fingers touched his favourite part of Fai under the stubborn button. Once it unlatched, Fai pulled his own pants off, but left the boxers to Kurogane.

Before anything would happen with the boxers, Kurogane needed his pants off. Very provocatively, he stripped them, switched the song to something with a fast beat, and twirled his pants in the air, careful not to hit a candle and burn Fai's room.

Fai was laughing now.

"Very good, Mr. Suwa, you have passed the Prep portion. But now, I'm hungry. So wait here on the bed. I'll be back."

This wait wasn't nearly as long. Fai came back upstairs carrying a tray with two bowls of ice cream with spoons, chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream, and the bowl of grapes.

"Prepare for me the perfect meal for the Sexy Food part. Use as little or as much of the food as you like. Don't worry about the sheets or the floor. It's okay to get a little messy. I will be waiting outside. Call me when you're ready." Fai stepped out of his room, leaving Kurogane alone with the food.

It was not cold upstairs, it was quite warm and the ice cream had begun to melt already. As Kurogane spent more time thinking exactly how to go about this, it began to warm even more. Kurogane was glad the ice cream had "cooled" when he realized what he was going to do.

Kurogane whistled, which was his "come get some" signal.

Fai opened the door slowly. He could not believe his eyes, but he grinned from ear to ear anyway.

There was the man of his dreams on his bed, totally naked, with just about all of the ice cream right where one would expect. It was piled high and covered the entire thing. And to make matters sexier, not only had it been covered in chocolate syrup, so had Kurogane's torso and legs. To top it all off, Kurogane had artistically covered his nipples, belly button, and the ice cream with the whipped cream.

"Bon appetite," he said quietly.

Sure, it was a little uncomfortable to have such a cold substance between his legs, but he imagined he looked positively delicious laying on his side like that. It was for Fai. Not to mention, this would directly lead to a blow job. Fai licked his lips in preparation.

Fai was in no rush, though the ice cream was. Body heat plus warm room equals melting ice cream all over Kurogane's penis.

Fai grabbed a spoon and scooped his first bite with a huge smile on his face. After swallowing the chocolate whipped ice cream, Fai took a look at the spoon, threw it down onto the rug, and dove forward to take in a mouthful.

It was hard for Kurogane to keep his composure and not scream out of sheer pleasure while Fai ate ice cream off his crotch, even though Fai had yet to get to the center of that tootsie pop. He hadn't so much as touched it, but Kurogane couldn't help but go "Mmmmm!".

It seemed after a while that Fai was teasing him. The ice cream that wasn't melted was almost gone, and Fai still hadn't touched his skin. It was definite when Fai straightened up and licked the area around his mouth clean with his long tongue that he was teasing.

Kurogane looked at him. Fai looked back.

"Who knew meat and ice cream went so well together, Kuro!"

"You didn't even touch the meat. Now, finish your food!"

"Gladly,"

Fai sucked up Kurogane in such a way that Kurogane had to release a loud moan, a long with some… liquids. He couldn't stay on his side. He had to roll onto his back.

Fai took this a step at a time. He began with just one inch in his mouth and the other nine inches in his hand. He nipped at it gently with his front teeth, something he had never tried before that Kurogane had to grip the bed covers for.

"Dammit, Fai!" he said through his gritted teeth. It was one thing when he swore in general conversation, but wearing during sex was a whole different thing. It was very good.

Moving on and up the shaft, Fai let his tongue do more of the work now, licking the end of it, getting drips of melted ice cream and Kuro-liquid inside his mouth. He also decided, to add a bit of pizzazz, he would also use his hands. No, one finger. With that one finger, he stroked the underside like a pet from Kurogane's testicles forward.

Fai wasn't even close to done, and Kurogane didn't want to blast him yet, but it was very difficult to control himself, even _with_ his skills, when he was tripling the pleasure he had experienced earlier in the bathroom stall with Fai now wrapping his tongue around him. He was a sweating wreck. He didn't want to cry out, and he didn't know why. He barely let moans pass his teeth, still clenched.

"Nyaaahhh! Shit! Shit!" He couldn't help that one when Fai abruptly sucked more of him in like an incredibly thick spaghetti noodle.

"Wook! No haans!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full,"

Fai was quiet after that. Within five minutes of pure bliss for the both of them, the cream on the outside _and inside_ of Kurogane's rock-hard erection had disappeared into Fai's stomach.

Fai now sat up.

"That was deliciously orgasmic, Kuro-puu. Thank you for such a wonderful dessert!"

Along with the ice cream, Fai also ate some other creams. Kurogane had one whole orgasm and about five mini-gasms. That tongue of his was magical.

"And now for your little treat."

Kurogane was still breathing deeply. No blow job even came close to comparing to that one. Fai had done _all_ of the right things as if he had read the mind of the man he was blowing and responded promptly.

Fai had gotten the bowl of grapes and held them in one arm, then he moved behind Kurogane, lifted him up, and placed his head in his lap. Now with Kurogane's head on Fai's crotch, he began to feed Kurogane the grapes. There weren't that many, so it only took a few minutes, but Fai wanted to give Kurogane a breather before they moved on to the next part.

"Hey," Kurogane said after chewing a grape.

"Yes?"

"That was…" He stalled.

"Yes?"

"That was… amazing. And don't you tell anyone I said that."

Fai laughed.

"Thank you, Kurgy, but I don't tell anyone about these times. So you don't have to worry."

Fai actually under-interpreted Kurogane's statement. Sure, he didn't want the whole world to know that they were gay for each other; that was no one's business but theirs. But what he was really referring to was the compliment. He didn't want anyone to see the softer side of him. Not even Fai.

Kurogane finished his grapes and Fai put the bowl under the bed. Then Fai put himself on top of Kurogane, who was still naked and on his back.

"Is this the next part?" Kurogane inquired.

"Indeed, it is! This is a little something I like to call the Kinky Part. Points given for creativity, and _roughness_. But there's just one thing that needs to be taken care of first…."

"And what is that?"

Fai bent forward to lay himself on top of Kurogane. The two were centimeters apart.

"I'm still wearing clothes. And I've only had one orgasm today." Fai whispered.

"And one mini-gasm. I'll have to fix that." Kurogane whispered back.

"You may start working… now,"

Kurogane flipped them both over so that Fai was on his back. Kurogane got off of him so that he could remove his underwear. He chose to get Fai back for teasing him earlier by feeling up Fai's thighs starting at his knee and going inside the boxers. Then back out. And back inside, going a farther this time, then back out. Fai had very soft, nearly hairless skin, but he was getting impatient.

"Time is ticking, student,"

Kurogane ripped off Fai's boxers. Not ripped, but tore off. Not tore, but pulled off very quickly. They weren't damaged. They were just off of Fai and were replaced by Kurogane's pelvis as the larger man laid on top of the other.

Kurogane realized that the two hadn't shared an intense kiss in such a long while, and not one like this in ages. This was a kiss full of passion, tongue, and love. They were out of breath.

"Kuro," Fai breathed.

"Hn?"

"You're poking me. Really hard."

"Yeah? And? Do you want me to stop?"

"I want to be poked in the right place, Kuro-student,"

Kurogane instantly understood. He had been waiting for some indication that Fai was ready to do this all night. It was his favorite thing to do with Fai.

"Teacher's choice on method," he told Fai.

"Professor Fluorite wants his student to be his absolute roughest. No holding back. Put in full effort."

"_That_, I can do,"

Kurogane gave Fai one last taste of intimacy through on his tongue before sitting upright on the bed. He took Fai up in his arms and placed him on his lap where Fai positioned himself for what was to cum. (haha, sex pun)

When Kurogane entered Fai, he didn't make the usual moan. It sounded stifled. Fai was trying to act as displeased as possible so Kurogane would try and become his hardest. It would work.

When Kurogane went a little bit deeper, Fai barely made any noise at all and Kurogane got confused.

"Is there something up with you?"

"Well, there's something up _in_ me, but there's nothing _wrong_ per se." Fai said as calmly as he could. He was indeed enjoying himself, but if he wanted real results from this plan, he would have to keep up the charade.

Kurogane didn't voice it, but he was a little upset he wasn't getting the response he expected. In the bathroom earlier that day, Fai _had_ to be quiet. But now, in the comfort of his own home, Kurogane hadn't heard so much as his name being called. Kurogane liked to hear Fai scream his name. It let him know Fai was both pleased and pleasured. He took himself out of Fai and made him stand up.

"Just stand here," Kurogane commanded. He had sort of a plan.

Within a matter of minutes, Fai had gotten what he wanted and more. Kurogane also had gotten what he wanted. Fai had an orgasm all over the place while yelling, "KURO-PUU!" It wasn't his name, but when did he ever call him by his name? At least the first two syllables were right.

What Kurogane had done was, after making Fai stand, he inserted himself slowly, allowing Fai to feel every centimeter of skin make contact with his. Next, Kurogane abruptly grabbed both of Fai's hips, pulling Fai backwards as he thrust into him to make himself go even deeper than ever before. That was the part when Fai began to do some un-muted, un-stopped groans. Once Kurogane thought he was in as far as he could go, he went further. Fai screamed in pain, for it did hurt him, but what he screamed was, "Come on!" and "Rougher!" and "Deeper!" as Kurogane happily obliged. Out of thin air, Kurogane remembered that while he had been extensively touched, Fai had not. So he made a reach for Fai's groin and held on. Back and forth he swayed their bodies and his hand motions paired well with the rocking movements. So well they paired, that Kuro got two Faigasms all over his hand. But that was okay. That was what he wanted. After that, Kurogane decided to pull himself out since Fai's pinching butt cheeks had begun to pain him.

"Kuro," Fai said as he laid against Kurogane's heaving chest.

"Yeah?"

"A… plus…. You get an A plus for this part. Exceptional work."

The two were, once again, out of breath, but this time, they planned on discontinuing any more vigorous activity for the night. They were nearly sexually exhausted. Fai had so many orgasms that his potential babies might all be in his room, dying. Kurogane was still throbbing from being so far up Fai's butt, and even around the corner.

"One last thing to do before you go home." Fai began, "And that would be to shower off."

Kurogane's heart skipped a beat. Was he serious? He had always secretly dreamed of them bathing each other. He always thought it a very sexy, but potentially relaxing activity that any pair could try.

Fai took Kuro by the hand and led the already nude man to his bathroom. Kurogane recollected in his mind the little scavenger hunt / to do list that Fai set up for him and now knew exactly what those bottles were for. While Fai waited for the water to warm up, he put the bottles into the shower for usage.

Kurogane got in first and, like a gentleman, he offered his hand to help Fai in since he noticed a little change in Fai's gait ever since he pretty much impaled him with his giant penis.

The water was moderately warm, but not hot, since they were both already sweating. There were little ledges on either side of the shower. Since the side that the water wasn't being sprayed on held the various bottles, Kurogane sat down in front of the shower head and let Fai sit on his lap as they allowed themselves to be drenched.

For a while they just sat with their eyes closed, Fai letting water sliding from his hair drip into his lap and Kurogane with his hands clasped together in front of Fai in Fai's lap. While Kuro was in fact touching Fai's crotch, Fai just allowed it to be as he drifted off into a shower slumber.

"Hey," Kurogane said.

"Hey!" he repeated.

"HEY!" he shouted. That one jerked Fai awake and out of shock, he tilted to the side, crushing Kurogane's extension.

"DAMMIT!" he swore as he picked Fai up to reposition him.

"I'm sorry, Kuro. When you woke me up, did I smush you?"

"Yes!"

Fai stood up and turned around to get a better look.

"It does look a little… swollen. Want me to heal it?"

Kurogane just gave him a look. He was still a little angry, but the look wasn't angry. Fai took it as a, "I thought you'd never ask," though that wasn't what it was.

Fai got on all fours and crawled toward Kurogane like a hungry cat. He forced his legs apart so that he would have plenty of room. He built up plenty of suspense by slowly reaching for the bruised banana and grabbing it from the back, only to kiss it on the head, put it back, pat it, and smile up at Kurogane.

"All better?"

Kurogane stared angrily at the man before him on the shower floor.

"A little. But let's go ahead and get you cleaned up."

Kurogane and Fai got to their feet simultaneously as Kurogane began to reach for a wash cloth.

"Which bottle is regular soap?"

Fai whipped around to take a look at the bottles.

"Hmm…. I want… this one! It'll make me smell like vanilla!"

"Don't you just have regular soap?"

"_I_ want to smell like vanilla!" Fai whined, shoving the tannish bottle into the larger man's hands.

Kurogane didn't protest further, as long as _he_ wouldn't have to have some ridiculous scented body wash.

After lathering up the wash cloth, Kurogane instinctively went for Fai's lower half.

"Woah, woah, Kuro-hasty! Aren't you going to wash my face first? You would really wash my butt, then use the same butt-soap on my face? Ewww! Start from the top and work your way down!"

Kurogane wasn't even thinking about that.

"Oh… sorry…." he told him as he took Fai's face in one hand and began to scrub with the other. Or caress, rather. Fai closed his eyes so that soap wouldn't get in them.

Kurogane took his time washing Fai's torso and arms. Though he would never admit so out loud, he loved everything about Fai's anatomy. Not only was his skin clear of any bumps or imperfections, it was also silk-like in texture unlike anyone he had ever taken the time to touch before. (Not that he did this often!) Fai lifted one lady-like leg for Kurogane to wash. He had to save the good stuff until the end.

Alright, time for the good stuff.

"What are you waiting for, my star pupil? This assignment is due. Get to work."

Kurogane got _right_ to work. He took his sweet time practically stroking Fai as he washed his favourite part of him. Fai's banana hadn't been through some of the things that his had been through, so he was gentle with it, and his testicles, as if they were made of thin glass.

Fai's rear end was another story. Kurogane got Kur-ative. He allowed Fai to give him an erection so that he could butt-rape him clean.

After Fai rinsed off, it was time to clean Kurogane.

"Alright, Kurgy, you have four choices. Vanilla, strawberries, apples, or tropics?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Fai picked up the bottles and replied, "To wash with, Kuro-silly!"

"Don't you have regular soap?"

"Well, what fun would that be?"

Kurogane growled at Fai.

"Fine. Apples."

It was a little slow to start because he was a little reluctant to be washed with such a thing, but the same procedure was followed for Kuro's cleaning until Fai got to his favourite part of him.

Fai was a lot lighter on him than he normally would have been, but that thing had been through a lot that night so he decided this should be a relaxing experience rather than a vigorous one. Instead of pulling at it or anything like that, Fai fondled it a bit as he cleaned. He rubbed back and forth. It was like getting a massage and Kurogane enjoyed every second.

Kurogane rinsed off, and he was about to turn the water off to get out of the shower, but Fai stepped in front of him.

"Don't you want your hair washed?"

He was about to say no, but he figured he might as well since he would have to later anyway.

"Sure, why not?"

Fai did a small, happy leap before bending down to grab the shampoo. He looked up at Kurogane's head while on tiptoes.

"Umm… hold this," Fai told Kuro, passing him the shampoo.

"This shit ain't scented, is it?"

"Not really," he responded truthfully as he began to climb Kurogane's body.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't reach your hair properly from down there!" Fai told Kuro as he stopped climbing at an oh, so convenient spot. As he secured his legs around his partner, they both noticed that they were practically tied together by a cock-knot.

"You do realize," Kurogane started once he collected himself "that this doesn't make much of a height difference,"

"Are you saying I should get down?" Fai asked. He always had a way to put him on the spot to give him an opportunity to say something sweet.

"I didn't say that. I just said it doesn't make a difference."

"Oh, it doesn't?"

"Not as far as height goes,"

"Then what kind of difference does it make?" Fai had him cornered once again.

"Stop asking me so many damn questions and let's get this over with. You're wasting water."

"Get it over with?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't you like spending time with me?"

"Did I say I didn't?" And Kuro had once again escaped. Fai had had enough.

"Y'know, Kuro…. I don't like this. I give you all these opportunities to say sweet, romantic things to me and you shove them right back at me. I mean, what am I to you? Am I just a fun night for you? I don't like to think so, but I can never tell."

Fai had put on his serious face as he stared into Kurogane's eyes, which meant he was _serious_. This face also had a dash of sadness. Sure, Fai loved being touched by Kurogane whenever possible, but since Fai had never seemed to get the sort of love he thought he should have received from his family members, he couldn't calm down when he and Kurogane became an item. In the back of his mind though, he had always tried not to become _too_ attached because he knew that relationships could very easily fail, especially at their age. But he couldn't help it. He loved Kurogane. And he would be crushed if Kurogane never returned the love. He didn't know what he would do. Fai was well aware that Kurogane wasn't one to just dish out compliments or cute comments, but shouldn't it be a little different for the man Kurogane just had hard-core sex with? Fai thought so, and he was tired of only being able to wonder. He needed to _know_. He was sick of guessing how much he was loved and if the feelings were a one-sided thing.

"Fai…." Kurogane was astonished and Fai could tell by the way he said his name rather than "idiot" or nothing at all. He knew he didn't say little cutesy things; he never had. But he also understood where Fai was coming from. Maybe he could be a little more romantic sometimes, even though it wasn't in his nature, for Fai's sake. To let him know that, not only was he extremely attracted to him, he also... loved him, to put it simply. Of course he loved him. More than he had ever loved anything ever in his entire life. And what better time to let him know?

"Fai…. I _do _love you. You know that."

Fai had his head down, but at this, he jerked his head up.

"What did you say?"

He really had to say it again? Gahh….

"I said I love you, Fai,"

Fai was speechless. He had not expected those words to pass Kurogane's lips. He also hadn't expected them to be connected with his in a matter of seconds. Such fervency went into this kiss. It lit a flame inside them both as Kurogane walked forward so that Fai would be sandwiched between him and the wall. Who knew how long the kiss went on for, but neither gay wanted it to end too soon.

"Thank you, Kuro. I needed that." Fai almost began to shed a tear or two, but Kurogane wouldn't know because they were still in the shower.

Kurogane just passed Fai the shampoo bottle. Moments like that cost a lot for him to perform. They were incredibly rare.

Fai enjoyed washing Kurogane's hair. He also enjoyed thinking about all of the other solutions to the height difference that would not involve their pelvises being right on top of each other for such an extended period of time. Kurogane could have sat down. He could have washed his own hair. He could have not washed it at all. But no, he wanted this. They both did. As if they hadn't gotten enough action in the bedroom already. Though, this was a bit less on the action side, and more on the affectionate side. Kurogane had just told Fai for the very first time that he did love him.

Of course, Fai had to get down eventually. His legs would get tired, Kurogane would start hurting, or they would finish washing his hair. Well, Kuro was the first to give in, and Fai took his sweet time getting down. Kurogane sat so Fai could finish his hair. While washing, Fai spiked and styled Kurogane's hair into odd shapes and styles and had Kurogane poke his head out of the shower at the mirror so he could see. He could barely make anything out because the window was all fogged up, which was a reminder to them both that they should hurry up and get out.

Their second reminder came about a minute later when the loud booming voice of Fai's father rang in their ears as they toweled each other off.

"FAI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUWA BOY'S TRUCK DOING HERE?"

They knew they didn't have much time to get Kurogane out of the house. Hiding wouldn't work. Fai's father was practically a detective.

Fai immediately opened the window for Kurogane to jump out of. The jump would be safe since the roof was slightly sloped right below the window.

"Are you insane? I'm naked! What am I supposed to do about my clothes? And what are you supposed to tell your father?"

"You'll figure something out. Don't worry about me. Now get out of here. Love you!" Fai kissed his secret lover swiftly on the cheek before ushering him out of the window.

Kurogane didn't have time to think of another plan, so he climbed out of the window as quickly as he could into the cold night air so Fai would have enough time to close it and come up with something believable. Meanwhile, he would have to make a quick escape so no one would see him. He began to look for an easy way down.

Fai wrapped the towel Kurogane had used around his body and the other towel around his head like a turban, since he knew his father had no regard for privacy when it came to him having Kurogane in the house.

Moments later, right on cue, Fai's father burst through the door with angry eyes staring daggers at his half naked son.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Dad! I wish you would have knocked!"

"I didn't fuckin' ask that. Where the fuck is he?"

"Language, father! And who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," the older man walked closer "I know he's in here somewhere!"

"Dad, the only ones in this house are you and I. And I still don't know who you're talking about!"

Fai's dad took him roughly by the arm.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! Where is that Suwa kid? I swear, if I find any trace of him in this house, you are going to _get it_!"

He stomped off, thank goodness, down the stairs. If you couldn't tell already, Fai's father has his suspicions of his son's homosexuality. Even though Fai now had time to clear his room of evidence, he knew his dad would be snooping every corner for clues.

Fai silently rushed into his room as soon as he knew it was safe and he was shocked to find Kurogane still in the house.

"What are you doing here? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I know, but I need my clothes, and I need to help you clean up this mess!"

Fai took a quick glance around his room. There was ice cream on his bed and orgasms along with two spoons on his rug. The bowl that once held grapes was still on the ground. The candles, which were not usually there, were still set up and lit. Fai knew he would have a little bit of time because his dad would thoroughly search the first floor of the house.

"Alright, but the second I hear him coming up those stairs, you leave. Got it?"

"Yeah, but let's go! What are we going to do with this rug?" Kurogane asked pointing to the biggest piece of evidence that Kurogane had been there.

"Umm…."

They didn't have time to clean it up. There was too much. There was only one thing to do.

They began to roll up the rug into a tight, fuzzy scroll. They shoved the thing out of the open window.

"Get rid of it when you leave," Fai ordered as he leaped to his bed to find out what to do with the ice cream.

Suddenly, Fai heard his father's incredibly loud voice travel up from the middle of the staircase.

"Fai, you're dead if I find that Suwa kid here! You hear me? You're dead!"

Fai's father went back into the upstairs bathroom.

Kurogane gave Fai a frightful look. He was scared for him. Fai's father was a violent guy, and his philosophy still stood: "As long as you're under my roof, you are never too old for a spanking."

Fai wouldn't let his lover know how incredibly terrified he was. The only thing he had to rely on was he lying skills, which only worked half of the time, and over half of the time, there wasn't this much evidence to cover up.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," Fai whispered.

He gave Kurogane a big, full kiss on the lips before forcing him to leave. They both savored each other's tongues, the feeling, and the moment as if it would be their last kiss. They didn't know when they'd be able to see each other again. For all they knew, Fai's overreacting father might pull his son out of school just so he wouldn't be able to see Kurogane.

Kurogane climbed out of the window after picking up his clothes.

"Good bye," Fai said quietly.

"Text me if you can," Kurogane replied as he disappeared into the night, and not a moment too soon. Fai heard his father headed for his room. In the heat of the moment, he could only think of one thing to do.

From outside of Fai's room, a loud shattering followed by a yelp.

"Ahhhhh!"

Fai's dad burst into the room to find his naked son on his side, on the floor by the towels, with glass sticking out of his hand.

"Fai! What happened?" his dad asked, reaching forward to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" Fai snapped. His father was taken aback. "This is all your fault! Your yelling startled me so much I tripped and smashed this bowl all over my hand and it hurts _so bad_!"

"Son, I…."

"Just leave me alone." Fai gathered his some pajamas, sneaking his phone in the pile of cloth as well, and began to stomp out of the room. "Oh, and check the whole room. You won't find Kurogane. Just some ice cream I was eating earlier that got spilt on my sheets. And these candles? I'm trying to make things a little bit easier for you since the electric bill is so high." Fai wanted to say more, but he knew that was enough for right then. Plus, his hand was starting to gush out blood. He had hurt himself a little bit more than he had intended to.

Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door and immediately pulled out his phone and with his good hand, he texted Kurogane.

"Hey. I cracked the grape bowl on my hand. You're all clear. I don't think he will ask questions. But no texting tonight. My hand hurts."

Directly after Fai half finished bandaging his hand, he got a new text.

"Look out your bathroom window"

There was Kurogane once again, already explaining in a hushed tone what he had done.

"I put the rug in the back of my truck and took the truck across the street so he would think it was gone. What the fuck did you do to your hand?"

"I told you, I broke the bowl that held the grapes on my hand. No big deal. I'm fine, okay? I just needed to make sure you weren't caught."

Fai was holding back tears with all his might. He, like Kurogane, didn't like to show that he was feeling pain, but for different reasons. And Kurogane, like Fai, did not like when the other buffered his emotions.

"Fai," Kurogane said sternly, taking up Fai's injured hand lightly so he wouldn't hurt it further "don't you ever, ever hurt yourself again. I don't care what the motive is, don't do it."

"Bu-"

"But nothing!" Kurogane was getting a little louder than he should have been getting, but luckily, Fai's father wasn't within earshot. "I would have protected you, protected us both, if he had tried to do anything to you. Dammit, Fai, you know I can't stand to see you hurting yourself!"

Fai had lost all control. Tears were flowing almost as fast as the blood from his hand. Fai flung himself in Kurogane's direction and Kurogane received him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Kurogane! Never, ever again..."

Kurogane didn't care that blood was getting all over his shirt. He held Fai's teary face against him and patted his back in a comforting gesture until Fai stepped back a little and wiped his eyes.

Kurogane, the first to speak, said these words: "I don't ever want to see you hurt yourself again. I... I love you, Fai. More than... more than I let on."

Fai still didn't have a turn to talk because immediately after Kurogane stopped speaking, he took Fai's chin, tilted it upward, and pulled him into a soft but lengthy kiss.

Kurogane separated his face from Fai's about an inch. Fai just stared back into his red, and usually stern eyes. They were as sincere as he had ever seen them. Kurogane did care about him. Fai didn't have to ask for the love that time. Kurogane knew exactly what Fai needed right then and cared enough to give it to him. Tears of joy leaked from Fai. He didn't want Kurogane to leave, but he knew if he stayed much longer, his dad might suspect something was up.

"I love you too, Kurogane. And know I only cut my hand to keep you safe so you would be able to escape. Sure, it took the attention off of me too, but when I fell into that bowl, it was you I was thinking of."

"We just have to be more careful then. No more meeting at your house from now on. It is far too much to risk. See you at school tomorrow, alright?"

With one final kiss, Kurogane climbed back of the window.

"Wait!" Fai commanded loudly enough for him to hear.

"Hm?"

"I don't know what's higher than an A+, but whatever it is, you have earned it, Kuro-puu,"

Kurogane laughed a little.

"Hehe, thanks," and he climbed out of the window, which Fai shut before finishing the bandage on his wounds.

It was only after Kurogane left that he remembered he left his shoes. He would get them tomorrow. And it was only when he got home did he realize that he never did get to see what was inside that secret treasure chest of his.

* * *

**Well, well, well. It seems I've left yet ANOTHER hole to fill. And not the "Hey, Fai, open up!" kind of hole to fill. I mean the "time for a sequel to this sequel" sort of hole to fill. It seems I neglected to mention just what is in that blasted treasure chest of Fai's. I didn't know what was in there myself when I wrote this, but now I know what's in there. Keep on the look out for "Kurogane's Class"! You will know what is in that secret chest soon enough! **


End file.
